


Your villain need loves too

by orphan_account



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Cringe, M/M, Old Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Your villain need loves too

Tasuku was at the secret base of the disaster force, facing no other then the leader Kyoya. Oh, how that name made is blood burn. "Tasuka Welcome to our base hopefully you will join us this time." Tasuka norrow his eyes only by the little and clense his fist tightly. How that voice makes him so anger and even the thought of looking at him. "Join you?" Kyoya smirks. "Why yes of course"


End file.
